Currently Untitled HarryMinerva story
by LinkLovegood92
Summary: Harry and Ginny get a bit too enthusiastic in McGonagall's office. Awkward situations ensue.


"I understand that you are also reserve seeker, Miss Weasley, Correct?" Asked professor McGonagall from behind her desk.

"Yes professor" replied Ginny.

"Ok, then excuse me for a moment, I need to see professor Dumbledore about a matter regarding the team. I should be about ten minutes". McGonagall rose from her desk and headed out the door without another word.

Ten minutes. Dare they do what they did last time they had a ten minute time out in a Quidditch match? That had resulted in pleasure, an ego boost, and a great deal of fun. It had only taken about seven minutes. Working this out quickly, Harry glanced over at Ginny, who appeared to be having the same thoughts. Without a word, Harry pulled down his trousers and boxers, and Ginny got onto her knees in front of him.

It had come out of nowhere last time. After an amazing half a match, the opposing Keeper had been hit by a bludger and requested time out. Ginny and Harry hugged, one thing led to another and they had ended up in the Captain's office.

Harry was already hard at the thought, and didn't need any encouragement from Ginny. This was going to be a quick one. She glanced briefly at Harry and then lowered her soft lips over him. They enveloped him, tight and warm. Slowly, Ginny began to rise her lips up and down, sucking gently as she did so. Harry moaned, and thought that at this rate, he wouldn't last long at all.

"Ahem!" Someone coughed from the doorway. Ginny pulled her head up and froze. Harry looked around, startled. McGonagall was back.

"Proud though I may be of both of you, I do not appreciate my office being used as a personal, I am going to use the word _romance_, club. "

"S…Sorry professor, we got a little…uhh" Replied Harry, stunned.

"Yes, well, Dumbledore wasn't in and I have a lot of other work to do, so please, finish up and leave my office, and next time, do find somewhere more appropriate for your activities. Might I suggest the Room of Requirement?"

"Yes professor". Harry replied.

"Please Miss Weasley, continue."

Looking uncertainly at McGonagall, Ginny lowered her head towards Harry again. He, at least, felt massively embarrassed, and presumably Ginny did too, as she had lost a great deal of her enthusiasm. Apparently this awkward situation was punishment.

Minerva did not seem effected in the least, and bent her own head low over some paperwork. Eventually, after about five minutes, slurping noises and occasional moans and groans began to get on her nerves. Her looked up from her work and watched Ginny.

"Oh for goodness sake, move, Ginevra!" She snapped.

Minerva McGonagall moved her work aside and looked sternly at Harry. She unfastened her cloak and jacket, and briskly unbuttoned her blouse all the way down. Her breasts were surprisingly smooth and round, being contained in a cheap, black bra. She reached right over the desk, with her breasts just hanging over the edge nearest Harry, and extended a hand.

She reached out and grabbed Harry, who was still both hard and wet from Ginny. Despite her stern appearance and "getting-on-a-bit" age, her hands, too, were surprisingly soft. However, her grip around him was firm and business-like, as though to get the job done quickly and efficiently. She wasted no time starting slow and loosely, she simply grabbed Harry and began to pump him full speed. Her hand moved up and down the entire height of his erection, and while he preferred Ginny's actions, he was finding himself enjoying this a surprising amount. He glanced over at Ginny, who was staring at McGonagall with a mix of confusion and revulsion. Following her gaze, he looked at Minerva. She was staring intently at her hand action, but caught Harry's eye and flashed one of her rare smiles.

"Look, Weasley, you have to do it faster than that. Is that Ok, Mr. Potter?"

"Uhh, yeah, it's fine professor." Was all he could put forward.

"I just need to get this finished up quickly, I can't concentrate knowing I have two more horny Gryffindors prowling the school at night. If Severus were to catch you instead of I…Its usually the seventh years…" She appeared to be talking more to herself. "I would continue where Miss Weasley left off, but that's massively unhygienic and my back isn't what it once was, I'm sure you understand." Harry didn't answer.

She continued to pump him determinedly. Her grip was on the verge of being too tight, but it was lubricated with Ginny's saliva and the beginnings of his orgasm, which made the job feel better. Her hand, covered in the combination of lubricants, glided up him again. Her stroke was beginning to slow. Eventually, Harry felt the unmistakeable tingling in his lower regions, and tried to hold it for a few seconds longer.

He couldn't. His orgasm burst forth, much to the surprise of McGonagall, who withdrew her hand quickly. He shot toward McGonagall's bra, hanging over the edge of the desk. The initial spurt reached her, the second fell short until finally it began to leak out, onto his growing softer by the second erection.

"You should have warned me, Potter" She picked up her cloak and wiped her hand on it, then looked down at her chest and tutted. She used two fingers to scoop out some remnants of Harry's orgasm, then removed the bra. Her breasts were of a decent size, Harry thought, all things considered. Her nipples were small and central, they looked hard from the excitement.

Minerva glanced at Ginny, who was avoiding her eyes.

"Off you go, Weasley, I will have a word with you later." She said, turning around to root through her trunk for another bra. Harry and Ginny rose from their chairs, when, without turning around, McGonagall added:

"You stay here, Mr. Potter". Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and left the room. Harry sat watching for a minute or two as McGonagall's rear waved around in front of him. Eventually, she withdrew a bra and put it on (her nipples still hard and visible).

"Now then…" She began, sitting on the edge of her desk nearest Harry. "That was shockingly inappropriate behaviour Mr. Potter. Never, in all my time at Hogwarts have I seen students do such a thing in the office of a teacher! I shall of course be talking to Miss Weasley as well. Fifty points from Gryffindor. But, lets see, you can have twenty points per inch, and another fifty off for not telling me that you were ready to" McGonagall coughed "Ejaculate" she finished.

"Sorry, professor. But, in all fairness, if I had warned you, what could you have done?" Harry asked, trying to mentally work out whether Gryffindor had gained from this.

"I think I would have let your friend take care of that."

"What? But, professor…?"

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, have a good evening, and out of my office, if you please!." She said, smiling at him as she returned to her desk.


End file.
